


Lost in the Mirror

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Era, Canon Universe, M/M, Magic, Orgy, Peeping, Sexy Times, Voyeurism, mirror, naked Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: What Merlin saw in the mirror





	Lost in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #372:bingo-round 1- voyeurism

A magic mirror.

He’d no idea, honestly, just polished it with a bit of breath and hard rubbing. But as he scrubbed it clean, Merlin could see Arthur’s image reflected there. Naked, his buttocks flexing as he thrust into a visiting nobleman. No sound, but as Arthur threw back his head, his face was stark with pleasure.

Merlin almost dropped it. It took his breath away to see Arthur dive into ecstasy.

Still he watched, night after night. Different men, their positions wild and wanton, fucking Arthur, being fucked.

Merlin hoped someday it would be his turn in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
